


A long time coming

by sassy_lesbian



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lesbian/pseuds/sassy_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 26, 2013 SCOTUS ruled the Defense of Marriage Act Unconstitutional in addition to giving no standing on Prop 8, rendering it dead as well. When Cosima hears the news, despite all that is going on in her life with the clones and her sickness, she calls her moms to find out when they're getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my headcanon that Cosima was raised by two kickass moms. Inspired by today's events. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

"It's dead."

You're grinning from ear to ear, almost laughing to yourself as you continue scrolling through your twitter feed. Delphine says something from across the room and although you're not sure what she said you answer anyway, "The Defense of Marriage Act. SCOTUS ruled it unconstitutional." 

You turn your head and are met with a sheepish grin. Delphine knows what this means, you told her about it weeks ago, but seeing her genuinely happy about it does something else to you entirely. Her smile spreads even wider when she meets your eyes, undoubtedly reflecting your own elation. It's the first time in months either of you have gotten any good news. 

Your attention turns back to your feed, awaiting the second decision of the day and within minutes you get the news you're waiting for. You throw both hands into the air and yell, grinning like an idiot before reaching for your phone. You find your Mom's name and hit send, practically dancing around the room as it rings, you can't help but notice Delphine's eyes following you. 

"Hey honey."

Your mother's voice comes through loud and clear and you know, you just know, she's smiling too.   
"Mom! I just heard the news!" 

"God, it's been a long time coming hasn't it? I can't believe it's- Oh say hi to Dad."

You hear the phone being passed and then another woman's voice rings in your ear, "How's my little girl?"

"Hey Dad," you reply, tossing a wink at Delphine. Your Dad, or as most people call her, your other mother, tells you about the craziness happening in San Francisco and you can't help but wish you were there to celebrate with them; but, something else is on your mind, something you've been thinking about since long before Prop 8 ever even came to light. 

"So have you set a date?" 

Your dad laughs. You can hear your mom laughing too. 

"How soon can you get here?"

You know it's said jokingly but it hits you harder than it should. Your parents have been together over 30 years and only just now have the chance at a legal, recognized marriage. There are tears in your eyes when you respond, "I can book a flight tonight."

You talk for another 20 minutes before you finally say your goodbyes, agreeing to wait until they have their license to go home and have a proper ceremony. You set your phone on the counter, leaning against it as the impact of what happened today hits you fully. Delphine pulls you into a hug.

"My parents are getting married," you breathe, chasing your words with a laugh. "My parents are finally getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed this to exist. If someone else wants to write it better please do.


End file.
